utaufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flame Heart
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Flame Heart (フレイムハート/ Corazón de Flama) es una Canción Original UTAU. Fue publicada un 27 de diciembre de 2013, actualmente supera las 263 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 104 mil en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''¿Está bien que nos exaltemos de vez en cuando?'' Intérpretes: Kasane Teto y Namine Ritsu Música y Letra: Death Ohagi Guitarra: Wazama Vídeo e Ilustración: Toudou Charo Manipulación Vocal: Minogashi *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Saikyou Tettoteto Ongenshuu Letra *Kanji tomado de Ameblo. *Traducción al español por Kazakiri. Kanji= Are you ready? ノストラダムスもマヤの終焉の日も 少しの期待を裏切っていった やりたいこと、叶えたいこと どれも確か持ってたのに 「熱いヤツほどバカを見る」 そんなこと言ってたっけ いつの間にか流されてそれだけで「Out of memory!」 隠してた胸の奥　見て見ぬフリはここまで 　 どれだけ夢を見たのなら いつかの涙は報われる？ 今燃え上がるその熱で 目を醒ましたハートに火を灯せ　Oh Yeah！ すれ違うのは疲れ果てたシルエット 諦めが美徳と背中で語る 教わったこと、学んだこと どれも社会と矛盾してる 「本気なヤツほどバカを見る」 誰かさんが言ってたっけ 綺麗事に触れるたび想い出が痛むのは何故？ 苛立ちが募るだけ　あの頃描いてた自分に どれだけ嘘を重ねたら 目指した理想に近付ける？ 覚悟を決めて走り出せ 目を醒ました炎が消えるまで 重く重く呪いのような 消えないトラウマが足を引く 何も何も縛るものはない 心の鍵を開け 今はまだ遥か遠く 辿る道も見えないけど いつか誇れる自分に そんな未来に 出会えるその日まで―――― もう夢も見飽きて そろそろ明日の方角へ 今燃え上がるその熱で 目を醒ましたハートに火を灯せ　Oh Yeah！ Back to the Fire！ |-| Romaji= Are you ready? Nosutoradamusu mo Maya no shūen no hi mo Sukoshi no kitai o uragitte itta Yaritai koto, kanaetai koto Dore mo tashika mo tetanoni 「Atsui yatsu hodo baka o miru」 Sonna ko to ii tetakke Itsunomanika nagasa rete sore dake de「Out of memory!」 Kakushi teta mune no oku mite minu furi wa koko made Dore dake yumewomita nonara Itsuka no namida wa mukuwareru? Ima moeagaru sono netsu de Me o samashita haato ni hi o tomose Oh yeah! Surechigau no wa tsukarehateta shiruetto Akirame ga bitoku to senaka de kataru Osowatta koto, mananda koto Dore mo shakai to mujun shi teru 「Honkina yatsu hodo baka o miru」 Dareka-san ga i tetakke Kireigoto ni fureru tabi omoide ga itamu no wa naze? Iradachi ga tsunoru dake anogoro kai teta jibun ni Dore dake uso o kasanetara Mezashita risou ni chikadzukeru? Kakugo o kimete hashiridase Me o samashita honou ga kieru made Omoku omoku noroi no youna Kienai torauma ga ashi o hiku Nani mo nani mo shibaru mono wanai Kokoro no kagi o ake Ima wa mada haruka touku Tadoru michi mo mienaikedo Itsuka hokoreru jibun ni Sonna mirai ni Deaeru sonohi made ―――― Mou yume mo miakite Sorosoro ashita no hougaku e Ima moeagaru sono netsu de Me o samashita haato ni hi o tomose Oh yeah! Bakku to the faiaa! |-| Español= ¿Estas listo? Nostradamus y los días de decesos de Los Mayas he traicionado un pocos sus expectativas Lo que quiero hacer, lo que quiero hacer realidad Por lo menos, de seguro, tiene ambas cosas "como ese tipo apasionado que hace el tonto" Dije algo como eso Sólo tienes que dejarlo fluir antes de darte cuenta “Out of memory!” Oculto dentro de tu pecho, finges no ver hasta dónde llegas si por cuántos sueños has visto ¿las lagrimas de un día serán recompensados? ahora, con esa fiebre que está ardiendo abriendo los ojos, que arda esa llama en tu corazón. Oh YEAH! Pasé de largo de la agotada silueta Mi resignación con la virtud y la espalda están hablando lo que aprendí, lo que me enseñaron ambas cosas están en conflicto con la sociedad "como ese tipo serio que hace el tonto" fue lo que alguien dijo Cada vez que toco falsedades, ¿por qué mis memorias duelen? mi exasperación simplemente crece, en aquel momento yo mismo las dibujé una vez que se acumularan las mentiras ¿Me acerco a los ideales que aspiré? Decide tu resolución, y CORRE abriendo los ojos, hasta que la flama desaparezca Como una pesada, pesada maldición un reavivado trauma que sólo sabotea no he unido nada de nada Abre con la llave de tu corazón Por ahora, todavía estoy muy lejos aunque no veo mi camino a seguir algún día estaré orgulloso de mi mismo Hasta ese día que me encuentre con ese futuro—- Ya me cansé de ver ese sueño Es hora de ir hacia el camino del mañana ahora, con esa fiebre que está ardiendo abriendo los ojos, que arda esa llama en tu corazón. Oh YEAH! Back to the Fire！ Categoría:Canciones UTAU Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kasane Teto Categoría:Interpretada por Namine Ritsu